


A new fancy toy

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor kidnaps Logan for the umpteenth time to have fun with him. He's bought a new fancy toy for him after all.





	A new fancy toy

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 5: bondage + vibrator!  
Yes, I know, I'm predictable with my choices XD

Usually kidnapping the runt wasn't easy.

Usually he would be too paranoid to let his guard down, especially soon after they met.

Usually.

That time had been different.

Maybe the runt had drank too much, or maybe he thought he'd be safe for at least a few days before facing him again.

In any case who cared, certainly not him.

Victor was grinning in satisfaction while dragging an unconscious Logan to his car.

He brought him to a love hotel with soundproof walls, where he undressed him as soon as he closed the door to their room.

Then he put a thick leather harness with metal connection rings on him; it nicely wrapped Wolverine's muscly chest, highlighting his pecs in particular. But Victor's favourite part of that thing were the cuffs linked to the back of the collar: with his wrists tied together like that he couldn't unsheathe his claws and even if he had managed to do it it would only make them sink into the mattress. And he would be forced to look at himself, which was always a fun way to humiliate him.

At last, Creed tied Logan's harness to the bed frame and his ankles to the foot of the bed so that his legs were forced open and he was completely vulnerable.

And then he got ready and waited for his victim to wake up.

It took a few more minutes before the hero groaned and squirmed uncomfortably. He opened his eyes wide and anxiously looked around.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he struggled against his restraints. "Fuck! Not again!" he complained when he noticed Victor.

Sabretooth chuckled.

"Good to see you too, runt." he mocked him.

"Goddammit, it hasn't even been a week!"

"Yeah, but I missed you. Besides, I've found a new fancy thing for you to try!"

Logan's heart started to beat faster at the sight of a Hitachi wand with a masturbating sleeve attached to it.

"Hell no!"

"Hell yeah!"

Wolverine struggled as hard as he could against his restraints, trying to free himself to avoid another round of humiliation by Creed's hands.

"Oh, c'mon!" Victor laughed. "Don't be such a pussy, it'll be fun."

Sabretooth ignored Logan's protests and insults, grabbing his dick and forcing it into the vibrator's sleeve before turning it on the lowest level.

The hero couldn't help but moan in pleasure, his sensitive body reacting positively at that unwanted but, for once, not painful stimulation.

"See? You're already likin' it." Victor taunted him.

"Fuck you, you fuckin' bastard!"

Logan soon started to pant, excitement taking over him despite all of his efforts to avoid it. And the worst part was that he was forced to watch as the sleeve moved up and down his dick, and he fucking liked it. The humiliation of watching himself did nothing but fuel his arousal.

His skin got flushed, his moans got louder and more frequent, his body got covered in sweat, his hips instinctively started to jerk towards the sleeve as his self-control and pride were gradually shut down by pleasure.

Victor couldn't refrain from touching himself at that scene; Logan's expressions, his voice, his smell, the way he thrust towards the vibrator he was holding in his hand, everything contributed to his arousal. He masturbated, watching closely as the hero was brought over the edge.

Wolverine came on his belly, moaning loudly and shivering from head to toe.

He wasn't given time to bask in his post-orgasm as the vibrator's level was raised to its maximum.

He trembled and shouted in surprise, his now oversensitive dick almost hurting from the renewed stimulation. He tried to retract from the sleeve, but Victor mercilessly kept it constantly on him.

Sabretooth felt his own orgasm come closer, so he stopped touching himself to hold back, for the moment. Instead he brought his then free hand to Logan's chest, pinching and pulling and rubbing one of his sensitive nipples.

Wolverine howled in pleasure as he came again and again, each orgasm closer to the previous one until he was covered in sticky liquid.

"Stop! No more!" he begged.

He was a moaning mess, but he even began to sob as the overstimulation turned all that pleasure into pain.

"Pleeee-ah!-ease!"

That was everything Victor was waiting for: he placed the vibrating sleeve as close as possible to the base of Logan’s dick and left it there, then he untied one of his ankles to more comfortably fuck him. He started to ram into him as soon as he penetrated him, changing his thrusts' angle until he felt Wolverine's insides twitch around him.

The hero was crying and shouting, begging over and over and over for that torture to end, but he was ignored.

Creed's first orgasm felt oh-so-sweet, with the runt's insides spasming around him at his every thrust, his broken voice calling for him to beg for mercy as if he was his god, it was just so fucking perfect.

But he wanted more, so he resumed his ramming.

They both came multiple times, to the point in which Logan's belly was completely caked with his own cum and his hole was dripping Victor's after his every thrust.

It took a few hours of that merciless fucking before Creed felt satisfied.

He pulled out of Logan with a groan, taking his time to clean himself and dress up while the hero was forced through a few more orgasms.

The villain admired his work with an amused grin before finally turning the wand off and removing the sleeve from the other's dick.

Wolverine kept panting and sobbing for some minutes before calming down.

And when he looked around to insult his nemesis he realised he was left alone and tied up for the hotel's staff to find when they'd come to clean up the room.


End file.
